


Color of Drabbles

by LanaLunaLee



Category: Band of Brothers, The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24332848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanaLunaLee/pseuds/LanaLunaLee
Summary: Different color named chapters that are HBO War Drabbles. I do accept prompts and ideas for future chapters :D
Relationships: multiple
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. 1

**Pink**

I was not surprised when I was asked to join an experimental program for the military. This program would include myself being the first female soldier in the United States Military, but it was up to me which branch I would choose. My brother had joined the airborne and I was leaning to join him, but I knew that it probably would not be for the best if I was close to my brother. It could lead to weakness and I honestly did not want my brother constantly worrying and trying to protect me while we were fighting. So, after two weeks of thinking, I decided that I would challenge myself and join the Marine Corps.

I made that decision what seemed like years ago and here I was sitting in a foxhole in Okinawa, Japan with my friends. These friends included Snafu, Burgie, and Sledge. I had not thought about the consequences of joining the military, but honestly, I would not trade it for anything in the world. These men were my family and my brothers… and nothing could every make me regret meeting them. Though, I knew the higher ups were worried about me flirting or distracting the men, but time after time, I proved that I was just as driven as any other solider in King company.

I looked over at Eugene Sledge and took a soft breath as I thought over the past few  
days. It had been hell… between Japanese civilians being booby-trapped and more resistance than what he had faced on Peleliu. I thought of how Sledge held my hand that night and we just sat in a comfortable silence. I had never thought of anyone here in a romantic light, but Sledge made my heart skip a beat whenever he would speak with me. I was head over heels, but I knew that I was not the girl for him. I had scars, was not beautiful, and what man would want a war-torn woman to be his wife? Eugene deserved an innocent and pretty girl from Mobile that would make him happy.I knew I would regret not telling Sledge my feelings for the rest of my life, but, how could I? I was not going to ruin our friendship over my feelings and Eugene deserved to be loved by someone who was worthy of him. Though, as I felt the bullet enter my chest…all I could think about was Eugene and my love for him. I knew that I should have told him, but I knew it was never meant to be.

_Dear E. Sledge,_  
_I knew this was coming for a while and I would not be surprised if my suspicions were right. I am writing this to you because I am too much of a coward to tell you face to face. You are not only one of my best friends… but I love you Eugene. I am so sorry that I was never brave enough to tell you, but I knew that you deserved so much better than myself. I hope that one day we will meet again… and maybe I will finally find the courage to tell you._  
_Yours… Always,_  
_Rachel James_


	2. 2

Red

With a sigh Eugene Roe made his way into a coffee shop and decided that it was finally time to ask the cute red head barista out. He had been pinning over this guy for ages and honestly his friends were done with him. Here he was studying his ass off in medical school, and his mind was on this cute guy. Hopefully finally asking him out, would lead to his head being clear. Eugene walked inside and awkwardly looked towards the counter for Edward.

Gene looked around and smiled when he finally noticed Edward cleaning some counters as his associate was telling a joke. He made his way over to the counter but could not keep his eyes off Edward.

“What can I get for ya?” a strong Philly accent came from the other associate.

Gene ordered a simple black coffee and decided to wait for Edward to bring his order. He sat in an isolated corner and could not believe that he was so nervous. Soon Edward came over and set his drink on the table.

“Is there anything else I can do for you?” Edward asked softly.

Gene sat with his mouth open and had no idea why he could not speak. He froze with fear and Edward just smiled before he left with a “just let me know”. Gene groaned internally and laid his head on the table in misery. He sat there like a dear in headlights and made a total fool of himself.

He decided that it was better that he cut his losses and leave before making an even bigger fool of himself. Gene sighed as he took a sip of his coffee and left the café with a sad expression on his face. He was so embarrassed that he would not even look back to see Edward looking at Gene with a longing expression.

“lost your chance once again Babe… just ask the guy out, he is obviously into you” Bill said with a shake of his head.

Babe shook his head before starting to laugh.

“I guess we will find out if he finds my number on his cup and calls me” Babe answered before quickly turning around to start on another order.

Bill looked over at Babe and was shocked that Babe had finally worked up enough courage to ask one of their regulars out.

“Well… I know he will call, the Philly charm is very irresistible” Bill said with a laugh.

Babe smiled as he thought about Gene and how attractive that man was. Babe had been pinning over him since he started coming and all his friends knew this. So, he finally bit the bullet and gosh he hoped that Gene would call him.


	3. 3

**Blue**

I stared at the pregnancy test in my hand and I could not believe my eyes. It was positive and that meant I was also positively screwed. No, I was not underage, but I knew my brother was going to murder me. I hid the pregnancy test in my purse and made my way out of my friends’ bathroom. I looked at my friend Vera and was trying not to break down.

“I am guessing it was positive?” Vera asked softly.

I nodded my head in silence and immediately was taken into a hug. Vera had been my best friend since elementary school, and now I was thankful she was still here for me. My brother Ron was going to murder me, and I honestly could not blame him. He warned me about my previous boyfriend and I honestly should have listened. Once my boyfriend had slept with me, he left and never gave me a second thought.

“I’m only nineteen Vera…how am I supposed to take care of a baby?” I asked while staring down at my flat belly.

“Well, what’s done is done… so you either keep the baby or put it up for adoption.” Vera answered.

I sighed and nodded my head as I thought about my options. I knew that I was not ready to be a parent… mentally or financially. I also could not kill an innocent life personally, but I knew what the right decision for me was. I had to give this child up for adoption… that way it could have a loving family who could give them the best life possible.

*Time Skip: 9 months later*

I stared at the baby girl I had just given birth to and I honestly had never seen something so beautiful. Vera was brushing my bangs back and we both looked up as the nurse led a couple inside. I smiled at the two men and was happy with my choice of adoptive parents.

“She’s a cutie… isn’t she Joe” George said as he walked closer to the bassinet.

George looked at me almost for permission, but I motioned for him to pick up his baby. I always knew that I was going to pick them, and I knew it was never really my baby, but theirs. I watched as George held her in his arms and walked over to Joe as he stared down at her.

“She’s perfect” Joe whispered as he touched her small hand and smiled when she wrapped her hand around his finger.

The three were perfect for each other and I knew that she was going to be raised by wonderful people. My choice of adoption was hard, but I knew that they were going to give her the best life that she deserved.


	4. 4

**Green**

Lipton smiled as he walked down the street of his neighborhood and looked around happily at the families that stood around him. It made him happy to see them and it also made him think of his own family. Ron and him had been married for two years now and things had been going super well. He knew that he wanted to have a family with Ron and both had agreed to start the adoption process. Though, they were worried about being denied due to them being a gay couple. Ron assured him that it would not matter with gay marriage being legal and society becoming more accepted. Lip was happy to hear his husband's comforting words and knew that he shouldn’t let others' views stop him. 

Lip smiled as he entered his house and was happy to see Ron cooking dinner as the radio was playing. The music was one of sweet tones and words… and lip was happy to be back in the presence of his husband. Ron turned as lip set his stuff down and took Lip into his arms. 

“How was your walk?” Ron asked as he ran his fingers through her hair.

Lip wrapped his arms around Ron and smiled as he looked into his eyes.

“It was peaceful… it made me happy to see all the families and just had me thinking about a child of our own” Lip said softly with a soft smile.

Ron smiled in return and swayed them as he sang softly to the music. They both were so excited to have been updated about their adoption process and were waiting to hear back. They had been introduced to a one year old boy named Ethan who needed a good home. They both fell in love immediately and felt in their heart that this young boy was their son. It would only be three more weeks until they got an answer of when they could take him home. Lip knew that things were going to be great and it was only a short time until their family would finally be complete. 

“I love you,” Lip said, staring lovingly at Ron.

“I love you too” Ron replied and took Lip into a deep kiss. 

_ We’ll meet again _

_ Don’t know where _

_ Don’t know when _

_ But I know we’ll meet again some sunny day.... _


	5. 5

Yellow

“Okay, I have the best plan known to mankind” I yelled as I ran into the room and stood in front of my best friends. 

George, Babe, and Perco all sat still as they watched me with confused looks. They knew I had crazy thoughts most of the time, but recently they had become more frequent. I was a person who had a million thoughts running through my mind. George scoffed as I told them of my amazing plan to start my own bakery. It had always been my dream to own my own bakery and they all knew how passionate she was about this. This was the first idea of hers that they could actually support and see her achieving. They had always supported most of her ideas, but sometimes she needed someone to stop her from making mistakes she would regret. 

“I want to open my own Bakery and I would really love it if you guys would help me” I asked happily.

They all thought about this idea for a few moments and knew that this was not a horrible idea. Bailey had always been one to dream big and this was something they could tell was special. They all loved her to pieces and knew that she only had them to depend on with her hopes and dreams. George stood up and took her into a deep hug as he started cracking jokes. Everyone was laughing as George started to make fun of her baking skills and if she would bake something that actually tastes good. 

“You guys are lucky I love you all! You know if you keep being mean, then I am not making any of your favorite cookies any longer” Bailey pouted and playfully pushed George away.

The three gasped in unison and could not believe that she would threaten something so horrible. They all loved and supported her and this was the thanks they got? Her baking was the only thing that made them happy during this horrible seasonal time. Bailey stuck her tongue out at the three and screamed as Babe shot up from his seat. The two ran around the apartment with Babe chasing the younger girl and the laughter was contagious on the other two. As Babe caught Bailey in his arms, he started to tickle her into promising she would not stop baking for them. All three could not stop their laughter but soon had to hold in their laughs as they heard a neighbor yelling at them to “shut the hell up”! All three tried to hold back their laughs at their grumpy neighbor and decided it was time for bed. Bailey’s Bakery was sure to be a major success and she was happy that her three best friends were always there for her. 


End file.
